Recent findings proved that short double strand RNA function as interference RNA in a variety of mammalian cells, and gene expression can be specifically knocked down. Viral gene (including HIV) expression can be knocked down by this pathway. Due to the high frequency of mutation in HIV genome, most of the interfere RNA can knock down the gene expression of specific isolates and can not be used as a universal approach in gene therapy of AIDS.